At the end of the world or the last thing I see
by FlawlessStark
Summary: Los finales felices existen, desgraciadamente él no tenía la lotería de poseer uno. Oneshot. Mal summary


_Después de meses y meses sin venir a fanfiction y sin escribir nada, aquí me presento con nuevo oneshot sacado de mi hermosa cabecita. (?)_

_Es un poco dramático, y en última instancia me arrepentí de haber usado a Steve y a Peggy para ese final. e-e_

_En fin, espero que les guste ^^ aunque soy algo novata en el tema del Capitán América._

**Let's go.**

* * *

Hoy tienes un discurso, no lo olvides, Steve. – Comentó su asistente antes de irse.

Sí, asistente, el que hacía meses era solo un chaval enclenque y débil ahora poseía un asistente, un séquito de fans y hasta sus propios cromos.

Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Por una parte, era un poco irónico echar la vista atrás y recordar el pasado evocando que si no fuese por mera suerte, el chico rubio de Brooklyn jamás se hubiera convertido en el dichoso Capitán América, en la esperanza del país, y en último lugar, no dejaba de sentir impotencia y miedo, miedo de perderse entre sus pensamientos y no dar la talla, no ser aquel que todos esperan. Porque nadie le había lo complicado que era mantenerse fiel a sus principios cuando a cada día que pasaba, a cada batalla, observaba caer jóvenes de dieciséis años. Era absurdo hacerse el valiente, sonreír y luchar por un país que comenzaba su decadencia, era absurdo luchar por una causa perdida y sobretodo, era aun más absurdo luchar cuando su lugar no se encontraba allí.

Sus labios, el toque adictivo de ellos, la suma ternura que causaban sus ojos negros, la felicidad que le embargaba cuando observaba su sonrisa, la sonrisa que _él_ había causado, esas sensaciones eran casi indescriptibles, efímeras. Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde la última vez que pudo estrecharla y ya no era cuestión de querer verla, sino que se había convertido en una necesidad, casi como una droga, pero una droga buena. Mas el coronel no daba muestras de torcer su brazo y mandar al Capitán América a casa. Nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos ni en si en realidad quería seguir en aquel lugar. ¿Acaso era todo el mundo egoísta?

Se enfundó el conocido traje azul rey con rayas blancas y rojas y tomó el escudo, con parsimonia, admirando el metal brillante refulgir con fuerza, lo puso en su antebrazo y salió con paso decidido al público a contemplar el semejante paisaje de cada mes. Un grupo de chiquillos dispuestos a proteger con sangre la bandera de su país, personas con ideales grabados con fuego y sangre en sus corazones, pero no eran más que eso, chiquillos jóvenes que a duras penas sabían manejar un arma en sus manos. Comenzó su famosa charla, mencionando un par de veces el típico tópico "América os necesita" aun sin poder creerse sus propias palabras.

La charla acabó y el rubio se dirigió a la pequeña habitación improvisada que habían montado sus ayudantes. Se quitó el traje y en su lugar se vistió con una camiseta blanca manchada y unos pantalones negros largos para acto seguido sentarse en el borde del mullido colchón blanco sin sábanas. En la única mesita de noche que poseía se encontraba una fotografía de la pelinegra, con su uniforme marrón, tomó dicha fotografía entre sus manos y unas diminutas lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes azules, acarició la instantánea con delicadeza y la llevó cerca de su pecho, en el lugar que correspondía a su corazón. Nadie podría imaginarse siquiera cuan enorme era su pesadumbre al tenerla a kilómetros de distancia, tampoco deseaba la desdicha a cualquier otro enamorado. Se enjugó las lágrimas con un pequeño movimiento, sintiéndose algo ridículo pero, súbitamente, el sentimiento se transformó a uno de gozo. ¡Una carta! ¡Era una carta de Peggy!

Fueron escasos los minutos que transcurrieron hasta que tuvo el trozo de papel en sus dedos, abriéndola con rapidez.

_STV._

_Me gustaría no llevar la cuenta de los días que han transcurrido desde la última vez que pude tenerte cerca, pero, desgraciadamente no es así. Sabes, los días pasan, y el porche cada día está más nevado ¡Hay montones de nieve! Y debo pedirle ayuda a mi hermana para retirarla, ojalá no fuera tan débil… Pero, debo guardar fuerzas ¿Verdad? Pronto volverás, lo se, o eso quiere decirnos él. Y te preguntarás ¿Quién es él? Supongo que no tardarás ni medio segundo en adivinarlo, por lo tanto te pido, no… te exijo, que te devuelvas pronto, a casa, con los dos, te necesitamos, Steve._

"¿Él?" Se cuestionó interiormente, casi temblando. "Sí, Steve, él, un bebé" Sus pensamientos volaron libremente, ideando a un pequeño rubio entre sus brazos con la compañía de su amada, era una escena perfecta, de no ser porque tardaría meses en cumplirse, no obstante, los _tristes _recuerdos no consiguieron empañar la grandiosa alegría que sentía en ese momento, una alegría infinita, un nuevo sentimiento llamado "Cariño" hacia algo más importante que su vida, que su novia, algo más importante que _todo, _algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, sudar, llorar y morir; su hijo.

Y con dicha alegría, se fue a la cama.

Los días sucedieron a las semanas y las semanas a los meses, la guerra parecía llegar a su fin y por fin el Coronel quería mandarle a casa, de no ser por la última misión que "requería de su presencia". Y así fue, dos días después se encontraba en la línea de batalla pero en su interior algo presagiaba que hoy sería diferente a las anteriores, pero no le daba buena espina.

Los hechos transcurrieron con normalidad. Bajó del camión que los transportaba cerca del claro bajo las montañas, abandonándolo allí junto al pelotón de soldados inexpertos que le acompañaba ese día. Gritó, ordenando un par de acciones y acto seguido tomó el escudo para comenzar su caminata hasta internarse en la cumbre de la montaña, para así observar todo con rapidez. El enemigo llegó organizando un gran barullo que contrastaba con la tranquilidad el bosque, una tranquilidad manchada con la sangre de los pobres inocentes y las balas cruzarse por doquier. Agachado bajo un arbusto controlaba la situación, preparándose para salir en el momento más crítico de la situación. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que lo hubo hecho no sin antes guardar la pequeña fotografía que llevaba de Peggy consigo en cada expedición.

Supongo que es hora…- Susurró para sí, con serenidad.

Sí, capitán, hora de morir…- Murmuró un inglés tiznado de acento ruso.

Steve puso las manos en alto, tirando el escudo al suelo. Tenía la adrenalina a flor de piel, las manos temblorosas y sus piernas casi a punto de desfallecer. No quería morir, _no podía morir_. "Dáte la vuelta" ordenó con voz fiera el ruso. Tenía el cabello azabache, negro como la noche, era alto, no demasiado pero casi hasta el punto de igualar a Steve y mantenía en alto una burda pistola, apuntándole al corazón.

¿No es irónico? El Capitán indefenso ante mis pies, escondido bajo un arbusto mientras su pelotón se sacrifica por él… Quién lo diría.- Cada vez se acercaba más hasta el punto de tenerlo cerca, casi rozando su aliento – Pero, el Capitán América merece una muerte digna ¿No es así? Una pistola de metal no merece tal honor de arrebatarle la vida…

Y mientras continuaba con su cháchara sin sentido, aprovechó el despiste del ruso para tomar el escudo, poniendo así una barrera entre las balas y él, acertándole de pleno en el mentón, formando un hilo de sangre bajo sus labios mas este respondió con aun más fiereza, hundiendo su puño derecho en la mejilla del rubio. Pasaban los minutos, y cada vez estaba más débil, más exánime, sus pies fallaban y sus movimientos eran más paulatinos que nunca, respiraba con dificultad ¿Por qué? No lo entendía.

Y, súbitamente, los hechos cambiaron a tragedias.

El ruso lo retenía preso, con un brazo presionando su cuello y el otro apretando el brazo de Steve hacia atrás, cuyo escudo había caído segundos antes, inmovilizándolo. ¿Qué pasa, no puedes moverte, capitán?" Cuestionó con sarcasmo su oponente, aumentando la presión en su cuello. Su respiración era gradual, lenta, casi efímera, pero su corazón aun quería luchar, por Peggy, _por él_, intentó moverse sin esfuerzo, cerrando los ojos en un mero intento de mantener la calma y reaccionar, sin embargo el ruso fue más rápido, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo el cual fue a parar cerca de su estómago, en su costado derecho.

Emitió un sonido de pura agonía, sintiendo que las fuerzas se desvanecían junto a la sangre que manaba del traje azul, tiñéndolo del agrio sabor de la muerte, dejándose caer en la hierba mullida de la montaña mientras el ruso le observaba sardónico, con el escudo cerca de su mano derecha el cual se las apañó para tomarlo y atizarle otro golpe, dejándole inconsciente.

Era extraño, pero la herida no dolía, dolía más el hecho de abandonar la batalla, de dejar a Peggy y _él_ a su suerte, sin alguien que pudiese protegerles del fiero mundo que se acercaba. El primer beso, la primera vez que la observó vestida con el uniforme marrón y los zapatos de tacón, la carta, los recuerdos más nítidos de las últimas batallas junto a Bucky… Eso poblaba su mente, reminiscencias de un pasado muerto y casi enterrado. Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, las esperanzas mueren cual flores de jardín en invierno, pero en su interior sabía que no era así, no se quedarían solos, ni Peggy ni él, porque, ella podría intentar ser feliz ¿no?

Y se dejó vencer por los ángeles que tiraban de él.

_No sin antes recordarla a ella, la única cosa que hacía del mundo un lugar más apacible._

* * *

_Ah si, escuchen "The Ghost Of You" de My Chemical Romance~ Fue una de mis mayores inspiraciones a la hora de escribir._

**_¿Review? :3_**


End file.
